Chinese Restaurant
by Kiseki Arvel
Summary: Aomine dan Akashi adalah pemilik chinese restaurant yang bersebrangan. Keduanya bersaing ketat sampai pamor restaurant Aomine turun drastis akibat salah seorang pelanggan yang keracunan makanan. Aomine akhirnya memperkerjakan Kagami menjadi koki restaurant-nya. Dapatkah Aomine menaikan pamor restaurantnya dan mengalahkan Akashi? Aokaga
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

Chinese Restaurant

Di jalan xxxx, Tokyo. Ada 2 buah restaurant china yang berhadapan. Kedua restaurant ini selalu saja bersaing untuk menjadi restaurant china terenak dan terlaris di Jepang. Restaurant yang berada di bagian Timur dimiliki oleh Akashi Ousama Chinese Restaurant sementara di sebelah barat dimiliki oleh Aomine Nishi Ryuu Chinese Restaurant.

Nasib malang untuk restoran Aomine Nishi Ryuu, diakibatkan oleh kesalahan si koki, salah seorang pelanggan menuntut restoran tersebut karena setelah makan, ia menjadi sakit perut dan masuk rumah sakit akibat keracunan. Setela itu, pamor restoran ini menjadi turun hingga akhirnya tidak ada pembeli satupun yang berani makan di restaurant ini.

Untuk memperbaiki keadaan, si pemilik akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari koki baru yang bisa mengalahkan masakan di seberang sana bersama dengan 2 orang pembantu setianya!

Tanggal xx Bulan xx Tahun 20xx

_PRANG!_

"Di mana koki baru itu! Ini sudah sejam setelah perjanjian tapi dia belum muncul juga!" teriak Aomine Daiki sebagai pemilik restoran setelah ia melempar cangkir tehnya ke dinding hingga pecah. 2 orang bawahannya cuma bisa diam melihat si pemilik sudah bersiap menghancurkan seluruh restoran.

Aomine Daiki. Itulah nama si pemilik restoran sepi tidak laku ini. Ia berambut biru sesuai dengan warna matanya. Tapi karena kulitnya yang begitu tan, ia malah hampir seperti orang negro bila tidak diimbangi wajah jepangnya. Aomine mengenakan _changshan_ panjang berwarna biru tua dengan kancing menyamping berwarna putih. Celana hitam dan sepatu flat khas china berwarna hitam pula.

"Tenanglah Aomine-kun, mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan datang," kata Kuroko.

"Benar Aominecchi! Jadi jangan memecahkan barang! Nanti kita tidak ada piring dan gelas lagi untuk disajikan kepada pelanggan!" kata Kise berusaha meredakan amarah Aomine yang meledak-ledak.

Kuroko Tetsuya adalah pelayan di restoran ini. Ia mengenakan changshan yang pendek berwarna hijau tua dengan 1 kancing berada di bagian leher dan garis emas. Celana panjang putih serta sepatu hitam. Kise Ryouta juga mengenakan pakaian yang sama. Bedanya hanya di bagian kancing. Kancing changshan Kise menyamping. Kise juga adalah pelayan di sana tapi saat ini ia bertanggung jawab di bagian dapur.

Tak lama setelah berhasil menenangkan Aomine, bel masuk berbunyi menandakan ada pelanggan yang masuk. Aomine yang sedang bad mood menyuruh Kuroko untuk melayani tamu yang baru datang.

Kuroko tidak banyak berbicara menuruti saja dan menghampiri tamu tersebut yang ternyata masih berdiri di depan pintu masuk padahal banyak meja yang kosong – tidak ada tamu yang datang pada hari itu. Matanya melihat ke sana kemari seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Maaf..." panggil Kuroko.

Tidak ada tanggapan. Kuroko terdiam. Mungkin suaranya terlalu kecil.

"Permisi, tuan!" kata Kuroko agak kencang hingga membuat si tamu terlonjak kaget.

"Sejak kapan kau di sana!?" kata tamu tersebut sambil memegang dadanya yang baru saja spot jantung. Untung dia tidak jantungan dan harus masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. Ini juga adalah salah satu hal yang membuat restauran milik Aomine jarang dikunjungi orang dan menjadi ciri khas yang unik. Pelayan yang bisa misdirection.

"Dari tadi," jawab Kuroko. Keduanya terdiam sejenak.

Diperhatikan lagi, tamu ini mengenakan pakaian seperti layaknya anak muda dengan celana cargo, T-shirt hitam dan hoodie tanpa lengan berwarna hijau. Rambutnya berwarna merah dengan bagian gelap di ujungnya. Matanya juga berwarna merah gelap dengan alis aneh yang bercabang. Wajahnya bisa dikatakan cukup garang.

"Jadi... ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Kuroko.

"Ah!? Iya? Eng... saya ingin bertemu dengan pemilik restoran ini. Saya ingin melamar pekerjaan sebagai koki di restoran ini," jelasnya.

"Anda?"

"Ya. Saya Kagami Taiga," kata Kagami memperkenalkan diri. Belum sempat Kuroko menjawab, dari arah belakang muncul aura gelap nan menyeramkan menuju ke arah mereka berdua. Itu adalah Aomine yang berlari ke arah Kagami dan Kuroko lalu mencengkram kerah leher Kagami dengan kencang.

"Kau ya yang ingin melamar pekerjaan di sini!? Kau tahu berapa lama aku harus menunggumu!? Ini sudah telat 1 jam dari jadwal yang kita janjikan!" semprot Aomine sampai urat-urat kepalanya bisa terlihat.

"Apa? Tapi kau tidak perlu berteriak begitukan! Siapa kau!" balas Kagami.

"Dia pemilik restoran ini," jawab Kuroko membuat Kagami shok.

'Ini bos-ku!?' batin Kagami tambah shok dan serasa ditiban beban seberat 10 ton. Kise juga ikut menyaksikan pertengkaran hebat dari pegawai yang belum diterima kerja dengan bos pemilik. Sepertinya ini jauh lebih seru dari pertandingan gulat panda di TV.

"Dengar ya bocah! Aku tidak bisa mentolerir pegawai yang telat dan tidak disiplin sepertimu!" gertak Aomine lagi.

'Siapa yang tidak disiplin sampai selalu telat bangun dan buka toko...' batin Kise dan Kuroko melirik ke arah Aomine.

"Siapa yang kau bilang bocah, huh! Kelihatannya umur kita sama tahu!"

"Tetap saja aku ini atasanmu! Terserah aku mau panggil kau apa!"

"Aku belum bekerja di sini!"

"Ya sudah! Kau akan bekerja di sini kan!"

"Memangnya aku sudah diterima!?"

Lalu suasana mendadak sunyi. Tak disangka ternyata perdebatan mereka begitu konyol dan bodohnya sampai tidak menyadari bahwa Aomine tanpa sengaja menerima Kagami tanpa melakukan tes ataupun wawancara.

"Er... lupakan saja. Aku Aomine Daiki yang menerima teleponmu kemarin. Pemilik restoran ini. Kau sudah bertemu dengan Kuroko Tetsuya yang kecil ini. Lalu yang disampingnya adalah Kise Ryouta. Sebelum kau diterima aku akan mengetesmu dulu," kata Aomine.

"Bukannya tadi kau bilang aku sudah boleh bekerja di sini?" tanya Kagami dengan wajah polos.

"Sudah kubilang lupakan yang tadi!" semprot Aomine lagi.

Kagami dibawa oleh Kise menuju dapur yang bagi Kagami cukup besar dan rapi. Banyak alat masak yang terpajang ataupun tersimpan di dalam lemari. Kompor dan oven besar. Lemari es yang benar-benar jumbo berisikan berbagai macam bahan masakan. 5 buah aquarium dan sebuah kolam besar tempat ikan-ikan serta udang dan lobster. Ada beberapa sayur-mayur habis dicuci yang diletakan di dalam keranjang. Bak cuci yang bersih dan berkilau. Jangan lupakan piring-piring porselin yang tak kalah rapi dan apiknya.

"Piring di sini kenapa hanya sedikit untuk ukuran restoran?" tanya Kagami.

"Oh, itu karena bila Aominecchi marah dia biasanya memecahkan piring atau gelas," jelas Kise.

"Cchi?"

"Itu panggilanku. Aku menambahkan cchi untuk orang yang aku hormati," kata Kise salah tingkah sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

'Susah juga ya punya majikan seperti itu…' batin Kagami. Tak lama kemudian kepala Aomine muncul dari balik jendela dapur dengan tampang malas dan masa bodo. Ia menyodorkan buku menu kepada Kagami. Kagami membuka buku menu tersebut dan melihat daftar makanan yang ada. Bila dilihat dari segi mata kepala Kagami, buku menu ini cukup sederhana dan rapi. Banyak tulisan mandarin yang membuat ia cukup kesusahan membaca menu ini.

"Tesnya gampang. Buatkan aku sup, dim sum, seafood, mie, nasi goreng, dan dessert. Kau boleh pilih dari menu tersebut. Peralatan masaknya ada lemari yang di sebelah sana dan bahan-bahannya bisa didapatkan dari lemari pendingin. Ada pertanyaan?" jelas Aomine panjang lebar yang membuat Kagami bengong.

"Apa-apaan masakan sebanyak itu!?" teriak Kagami protes.

"Kenapa? Tidak bisa?" tantang Aomine menyeringai setan membuat Kagami panas di dalam dan dingin di luar. Intinya dia tidak bisa marah kepada si bosnya satu ini. Ups, calon bosnya satu ini. "Kise akan membantumu kok. Kalau sudah bawa ke luar. Selamat memasak..." kata Aomine membiarkan sang koki berpikir sejenak ia ingin membuat apa.

"Kagami, tenang saja akan kubantu. Nanti kalau kau sudah diterima akan kupanggil kau Kagamicchi!" kata Kise mengedipkan sebelah matanya layaknya seorang artis kelilipan yang membuat Kagami merinding jijik.

"Ya... terima kasih..." jawab Kagami tidak tahu harus menjawab apalagi.

Kagami memulai acara memasaknya. Dilihat dari buku menu, akhirnya ia memilih untuk memasak : Sup kepiting jagung, siomai, tim ikan kerapu macan, la mien, nasi goreng seafood, dan untuk dessert puding buah naga.

"Tak kusangka, Kagami bisa memilih masakan seperti ini. Akan kusiapkan bahan-bahannya!" kata Kise membuka pendingin makanan lalu menyiapkan semua bahan-bahan di atas meja dapur. "Kalau butuh bantuan, panggil aku saja. Akan kuperhatikan kau di pojok dapur," kata Kise.

"Yosh! Terima kasih Kise!" kata Kagami bersemangat. Ia melepaskan hoodie nya dan memakai celemek yang tergantung dengan rapih di sudut ruangan. Kagami memulai masakannya dari membuat sup. Bagi Kagami, membuat sup ini tidak terlalu susah. Tak disangka, bahan restauran ini sangatlah lengkap.

Kagami mulai dengan membuat campuran telur yang terdiri dari telur ayam, air, tepung kanji dan wijen setelah itu ia mengaduk rata daging kepiting bersama kecap asin, tepung kanji, garam, dan merica bubuk. Terakhir, Kagami menyisihkan campuran tersebut ke dalam lemari pendingin selama 30 menit.

Sambil menunggu, Kagami membuat kaldunya dengan menumis bawang putih dan jahe hingga harum kemudian ia memasukan kecap asin dan kaldu ayam dan didihkan. Kise yang melihat hal ini cukup takjub dengan cara kerja Kagami yang cekatan dan teratur. Kagami-pun memipil sendiri biji-biji jagungnya. Tak lama setelah air mendidih, Kagami mencampurkan jagung manis tersebut berserta campuran telur. Dengan cepat, ia mengaduk kaldu hingga berserabut dan mengental. Dikeluarkannya daging kepiting dari dalam kulkas lalu memasukannya ke dalam kaldu. Tinggal menambahkan garam dan kecap, masakan sup Kagami sudah jadi.

"Kise, dimana letak mangkuknya?" tanya Kagami setelah ia merasa masakannya sudah siap dan kini membuka-buka lemari untuk mencari wadah yang cocok untuk sup kepiting jagung miliknya. Tapi, tangan Kagami terhenti ketika Kise menepuk pundaknya sambil terseyum.

"Biar aku saja yang menyajikan. Kagami hanya perlu memasak'kan?" kata Kise.

"Oh! Baiklah kalau begitu!" kata Kagami mulai membuat siomai. Ternyata restauran ini tidak menyediakan kulit pangsit hingga Kagami harus membuatnya sendiri. Selagi Kagami sibuk membuat kulit pangsit, Kise sudah selesai memindahkan sup ke dalam sebuah mangkuk besar lalu menambahkan sebuah daun mint di atasnya sebagai hiasan.

"Apa ini aku bawa keluar dulu?" tanya Kise.

"Eng? Ya silahkan saja," jawab Kagami.

Kise membawa keluar sup tersebut dan disajikan di atas meja tempat Aomine dan Kuroko sudah menunggu. Begitu tutup dibuka, bau semerbak yang membuat perut berbunyi dan kapasitas air ludah meningkat langsung masuk ke dalam hidung Aomine dan Kuroko. Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Aomine dan Kuroko mengambil mangkok kecil dan menuangkan sendiri sup tersebut dan mulai mencicipinya.

Rasa hangat dan lembut tertinggal di dalam mulut kedua manusa ini. Keduanya terdiam tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Kise yang terdiam cukup bingung memperhatikan 2 orang rekannya yang tiba-tiba seperti mati mendadak.

"Jadiii?" tanya Kise tidak sabar.

'Rasanya luar biasa belum lagi, kaldunya begitu lembut. Baru kali ini aku merasakan sup seenak ini kalau bukan dari restoran seberang!' batin Kuroko mencicipi lagi sup buatan Kagami.

'E-enak...' batin Aomine speechless. "Yaah... boleh. Sup ini enak. Tapi, mana yang lainnya?" kata Aomine masih dengan nada soknya dan memasang tampang malas walau dalam hati ia bisa jingkrak-jingkrak setelah minum sup kepiting jagung Kagami.

"Eng, dia sedang membuat dim sum sebentar lagi..."

Ting!

"Siomai-nya sudah jadi!" panggil Kagami sambil membunyikan bel. Kise yang mendengarnya menghampiri jendela dapur lalu mengangkat bakul berisikan 5 buah siomai yang sudah matang dan terlihat baru diangkat dari panci.

Menurut Kagami, membuat siomai itu masih gampang karena ia sudah pernah belajar membuat siomai sebelumnya. Mungkin yang membuat sedikit tidak sabar adalah ketika ia harus membungkus bahan makanan dengan kulit pangsitnya lalu membentuknya dengan indah.

"Fuuh... baru 2 masakan ternyata lelah juga ya," ucap Kagami menyeka keringatnya dengan celemek. "Berikutnya adalah membuat Tim Ikan Kerapu Macan... Dasar bos sialan..." gumam Kagami.

Brak!

Jantung Kagami kembali hampir copot karena bos yang baru saja diumpatnya datang ke dapur sambil membawa sebuah mangkuk kecil berisikan sepotong siomai yang dimakannya menggunakan sumpit. Wajah datarnya ituloh yang membuat Kagami dari kaget menjadi sedikit geram. Baru kali ini ada yang memakan masakannya dengan wajah malas seperti itu.

"Apa?" tanya Aomine setengah mengunyah siomai-nya.

"Seharusnya itu pertanyaanku!? Kenapa kau malah ada di dapur!?" tanya Kagami setengah mencak-mencak.

"Oh ini, aku hanya ingin lihat proses masakmu saja. Apa menu selanjutnya?" tanya Aomine setelah ia menelan siomainya. 'Siomainya juga enak. Kulit pangsitnya apalagi. Lebih enak dari yang kubeli jadi. Lagipula... kebetulan juga kulit pangsitnya habis..' batin Aomine sedikit nyengir.

"Aku berniat memasak tim kerapu macan," jawab Kagami melihat ke arah aquarium.

"Oh," respon Aomine berjalan menuju Aquarium kemudian mengambil sebuah jaring panjang yang ada didekatnya. Dengan sekali ayun, Aomine berhasil menangkap seekor ikan kerapu macan yang malang dan terkapar di atas meja dapur siap dipotong. "Tuh," kata Aomine meletakan kembali jaringnya sementara Kagami bengong melihat aksi Aomine barusan.

'Gila nih orang! Nangkep ikan bisa begitu!?' batin Kagami.

"Kalau tidak cepat, ikannya kabur tuh," kata Aomine lagi. Kagami kembali sadar dan segera mencari alat untuk melumpuhkan si ikan (alias palu karet). "Di mana palu karetnya!?" tanya Kagami cukup panik.

"Hoo! Kau mau ngebunuh ikan pakai palu karet? Sadis juga kau," kata Aomine malah mengisengi Kagami yang panik buka-buka lemari untuk mencari palu karet. Padahal palunya sudah ada di tangan Aomine.

"Aomine!" teriak Kagami.

"Hehehe! Nih," kata Aomine menyerahkan palu hitam tersebut kepada Kagami. Kagami menerimanya dan sudah bersiap untuk melumpuhkan – membunuh – si ikan kerapu yang malam. Jantungnya dag dig dug tak karuan melihat ikan kerapu macan yang terkapar sekarat di atas meja dapur.

"Maaf ikan.. saatnya membunuhmu!" kata Kagami mengangkat palunya.

To Be Continued

* * *

Konnichiwa ; Konbanwa minna-sama!

Kenapa saya malah publish fic baru? Ya... ini juga fic lama yang tersimpan di doc saya. Saya merasa sedih tidak posting fic baru dalam 3 bulan terakhir ini

Hm... chapter ini memang pendek, saya ingin melihat respon dulu... lanjut gak ya?

Akhir kata

RnR please~

PS : Saya pingin nyicipin masakan Kagami itu bagaimana... .-.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

WARNING!

Bacalah setelah berbuka puasa ;D

Chinese Restaurant

"Haah~ Aominecchi mau apa ya, sampai ia masuk ke dalam dapur?" kata Kise yang kini duduk di kursi yang ditempati Aomine sambil menyeruput sup buatan Kagami. "Tapi tak disangka... wajahnya yang sangar mirip Aominecchi itu bisa menghasilkan masakan seenak ini. Bukan hanya rasanya... teksturnya lembut dan bumbunya pas. Dengan begini, mungkin restaurant ini akan ramai lagi!" lanjut Kise antusias.

"Mungkin saja. Tapi, daripada memikirkan restaurant saat ini, aku lebih memikirkan keadaan mental Kagami-kun," kata Kuroko menggigit kembali siomai yang terakhir. Mendengar ini, raut wajah Kise berubah bingung.

"Maksud Kurokocchi?"

"Kau tak lihat reaksi keduanya saat pertama kali bertemu? Seperti akan terjadi pertempuran dasyat antara naga dan harimau," jawab Kuroko. Keduanya terdiam sejenak. Wajah Kise berubah pucat memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh keduanya di dalam dapur. Karena di sana ada senjata tajam – pisau – yang dapat digunakan untuk berkelahi satu sama lain.

Brak!

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan Kurokocchi! Ayo ke dapur! Siapa tahu jika mereka...!"

PRANG!

"Aomine! Tunggu!" teriak Kagami dari dalam dapur. Belum selesai kedua insan yang sedang asyik berbincang tadi dikejutkan oleh suara benda jatuh, mereka kembali dikejutkan oleh teriakan Kagami dari dalam dapur. Kise dan Kuroko dengan wajah panik – datar untuk Kuroko – segera berlari menuju tempat kejadian perkara. Pintu dapur dibuka dengan keras hingga menabrak dinding, menghasilkan bunyi debuman keras. Dengan wajah pucat, Kuroko dan Kise menatap sang pemilik toko memegang pisau dapur berlumuran darah.

"Aominecchi / Aomine-kun!" teriak Kise dan Kuroko kemudian melihat Kagami yang ada di dekat Aomine – sedikit menjauh – dalam keadaan baik-baik saja dan tidak terluka. Kedua manusia berwajah 'cute' ini bengong mendadak serta terpaku pada pintu masuk dapur.

"Hah!? Apa? Kenapa wajah kalian seperti habis melihat seorang serial killer?" tanya Aomine mengernyit melihat bawahannya yang tidak beres. "Dan kau, koki baru. Kau mau menjadi koki restorant china tapi tidak berani membunuh seekor ikan!? Memalukan...!" ejek Aomine menunjuk-nunjuk Kagami dengan pisau yang ada di genggamannya, baru digunakan untuk memisahkan kepala ikan dengan badannya.

"A-aku berani membunuh seekor ikan kok! Kau saja yang tidak sabaran! Lihat! Darahnya muncrat ke mana-mana!" balas Kagami tidak mau kalah. "Singkirkan pisau itu dari wajahku! Kau mau membunuhku juga ya!" teriak Kagami berusaha memundurkan kepalanya agar tidak bernasib sama dengan ikan kerapu macan tak bernyawa dan siap diiris-iris.

"Hmp! Kau siapkan saja bumbu-nya. Ikan ini biar aku yang urus. Lihat!" ucap Aomine dengan nada sombong. Aomine menggulung lengan changshan-nya hingga ke siku lalu mulai membersihkan isi perut si ikan. Dengan halus tapi cepat, Aomine berhasil memotong ikan kerapu tersebut menjadi model butterfly kemudian mencuci sisa-sisa darah dengan air yang mengucur. Ikan tersebut kemudian diletakkan di dalam wadah yang langsung diserahkan ke Kagami.

Kagami cukup terpukau dengan keahlian memakai pisau Aomine. Hanya dalam beberapa detik, ikan ini sudah bersih dan siap diolah ke tahap selanjutnya. Senyuman arrogant menghiasi wajah Aomine yang terlihat memandang rendah Kagami yang pasti terdiam di tempat. Merasa mendapat kesempatan berbuat jahil, Aomine mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga wajahnya hanya seinci di depan Kagami.

"Kenapa? Tak pernah melihat orang memotong ikan secepat itu?" tanya Aomine dengan nada yang rendah. Kagami tersentak mendengarnya apalagi menyadari kedekatan mereka. Dengan wajah memerah dan berusaha memasang tampang kesal, Kagami menoleh ke tempat lain.

"Ja-jangan dekat-dekat! Kau bau ikan!" kata Kagami kasar tapi rona merah di pipinya berkata lain. Melihat ini, Aomine tertawa renyah dan berjalan meninggalkan Kagami dengan hati dan perasaan yang tidak karuan.

"Oy, Kise... bantu dia," perintah Aomine melihat Kise dan Kuroko yang sudah kembali dari dunia lain. Kise yang mendengar perintah tersebut mengangguk pelan sementara Kuroko mengikuti Aomine keluar dari dapur tanpa menanyakan apa-apa ataupun berbicara apa-apa.

"Kagami? Kau tak apa!? Dia tadi melakukan apa sampai... er..." Kise tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya mengingat pisau berlumuran darah yang di pegang Aomine bahkan sempat dimainkan di depan wajah – tepatnya leher – Kagami lalu ketika Aomine berekting seperti ia akan mencium Kagami. Kagami berusaha menenangkan emosinya. Rona merah seperti surai rambutnya masih saja menghiasi pipi Kagami walau sudah sedikit menghilang.

"Tak apa. Si bos hitam-mu itu baru saja membunuh seekor ikan..." jawab Kagami meletakkan wadah berisi ikan kerapu macan tersebut di meja dapur. "Kise, bisa kau parutkan aku 1 ruas jahe dan 1 ruas lagi untuk kau iris?" pinta Kagami.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Kise antusias dan mulai melakukan apa yang diminta oleh Kagami. Sementara Kagami sendiri mengiris besar-besar 2 buah daun bawang dan memeras jeruk nipis. Setelah semua bumbu siap, Kagami mengoleskan ikan tersebut dengan air jeruk nipis, parutan jahe dan juga seledri dan daun ketumbar.

"Nah, sekarang tinggal di steam," Kagami memasukkan ikan tersebut berserta wadahnya ke dalam steamer lalu menyalakkan kompor. 'Sambil menunggu, tinggal buat sausnya. Sepertinya dapur ini punya bahan makanan yang lengkap ya. Enak juga kalau seperti ini,' batin Kagami mengamati seluruh dapur. Kise yang melilhat Kagami terseyum kecil seperti ia mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan Kagami.

"Apa selanjutnya butuh bantuanku?" tanya Kise.

"Eng? Kukus nya sedikit lama jadi... mungkin nanti," jawab Kagami berusaha bersantai dengan bersandar pada meja dapur.

"Oh ya, Kagami. Tadi wajahmu kenapa memerah saat Aominecchi hampir menciummu?" tanya Kise sambil memegang dagunya sendiri dan berlagak seperti seorang ditektif. Kagami yang mendengarnya tersedak air ludahnya sendiri. Wajahnya kembali memerah hingga menjalar sampai telinga. Walau Kagami sudah berusaha untuk menjelaskan tapi, kalimatnya yang terbata-bata menjadikan Kagami seperti gadis SMA yang baru bertemu cinta pertamanya. Ataukah memang begitu?

Sementara itu diluar dapur...

"Sedang apa disana, Aomine-kun?" tanya Kuroko memperhatikan bosnya yang menguping pembicaraan antara Kise dan Kagami. "Belum puas mengerjai Kagami-kun hingga ia jadi 'semerah' itu?" tanya Kuroko lagi dengan wajah datar.

"Bagaimana ya, Tetsu... Hanya saja... Wajah memerahnya itu membuatku ingin mengerjainya lagi. Ayolah, kau tidak seru Tetsu," kata Aomine meninggalkan pintu dapur yang tertutup lalu kembali duduk di meja makan yang tadi. "Aku suka masakannya. Walau tidak melihat ia memasak- aku tahu kalau dia cekatan. Tadi aku mengecek dapur dan dapurku masih rapi dan bersih. Ya... walau insiden ikan itu menjadi pengecualian..." kata Aomine berdiskusi dengan Kuroko.

"Aku setuju denganmu Aomine-kun," jawab Kuroko sambil terseyum.

Kembali lagi ke dapur. Kagami sudah selesai membuat saus kuah tim ikan kerapu. Sementara sang ikan-pun sudah matang. Kagami mengeluarkan wadah berisikan ikan tersebut menggunakan kain dan membuang air kukusan. Dalam kondisi panas, Kagami langsung menyiram si ikan dengan kuah yang sudah jadi. Masakan belum selesai hanya seperti itu saja. Kagami memanaskan minyak goreng lalu menuangkannya ke atas ikan.

Bau semerbak rempah-rempah menyeruak dengan seketika dan memenuhi seluruh dapur. Aomine dan Kuroko yang ada di luar-pun dapat mencium keharuman yang tiada bandingnya ini dan membuat perut siapapun berbunyi minta di isi.

Tim Kerapu Macan sudah jadi.

'Hebat... aromanya kuat sekali. Kalau begini terus, bisa-bisa aku mencicipi duluan daripada memberikannya pada pelanggan!' geram Kise menahan diri. Melihat raut wajah Kise yang seperti anjing kelaparan itu, Kagami memberikan Kise sepasang sumpit untuknya.

"Kalau kau mau mencicipi, silahkan saja," kata Kagami dengan senyuman malaikatnya. Kise yang mendengarnya langsung hampir menangis dan menerima sepasang sumpit tersebut.

"Selamat makan!" ucap Kise ingin menyumpit secuil daging ikan tersebut tapi terhenti ketika ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang tajam dan berbahaya baru saja melewati kepalanya. Ditengokkan kepalanya ke belakang di mana 2 buah sumpit sudah menancap di dinding dapur tapi akhirnya juga jatuh menimbulkan bunyi dentingan di lantai. Ditolehkannya kepalanya ke arah jendela dapur di mana Aomine dengan aura gelap menatap Kise dengan tatapan layaknya puma lapar yang akan menyerang siapa saja yang berani memakan mangsanya. Kagami sendiri sebenarnya shock.

"Bawa keluar makanannya, **Kise**!" perintah Aomine memberi tekanan pada nama pria blonde tersebut yang sudah hampir terkencing-kencing karena ketakutan. Kise mengucapakan maaf kepada Kagami sebelum ia pergi membawa Tim Ikan Kerapu Macan tersebut ke meja Aomine dan Kuroko.

Ketiga orang tersebut segera mencuil daging ikan kerapu macan yang begitu lembut dan bahkan serasa meleleh di dalam lidah membuat siapa saja yang memakannya pasti merasa seperti terbang ke langit ketujuh.

"Enaknya~" komentar Kise menunjukan raut wajah senang layaknya anak kecil. Kuroko yang masih datar-datar saja sebenarnya juga mau jingkrak-jingkrak karena telah merasakan betapa enaknya masakan ini. Hanya saja, berbeda dengan Aomine yang masih diam. "Eh? Aominecchi kenapa diam saja?" tanya Kise. Aomine sama sekali tidak peduli dengan pertanyaan Kise dan larut dalam pikirannya.

'Waktu mengangkat ikannya sempurna. Bumbu yang dibuatnya-pun pas dan bisa meresap kedalam ikan seperti ini. Kaldu dan aromanya sungguh memikat. Ini benar-benar masakan kelas atas!' batin Aomine mencicipi saus yang dibuat oleh Kagami. 'Walau rasanya enak, tapi kalau dia tidak bisa membunuh bahkan mengiris ikan sih, percuma juga. Aku yang repot...' pikir Aomine.

"Aominecchi sedang memikirkan apa yang hingga serius begitu..." komentar Kise berbisik ke Kuroko. Yang dibisikkan hanya mengangkat bahunya saja.

"Mungkin sudah saatnya, Kise-kun kembali ke dapur dan membantu Kagami-kun," kata Kuroko.

"Hah!? Jahat! Aku juga mau mencicipi lebih lanjut masakan koki baru itu. Daritadi'kan hanya Kurokocchi dan Aominecchi saja yang enak-enakkan makan!" bantah Kise menaikkan suaranya 2 oktaf sehingga terdengar sangat cempreng dan bisa mentulikan telinga siapapun.

"Berisik kau, Kise. Aku akan ke dapur, kau di sini saja!" perintah Aomine dengan wajah kesal lalu berdiri menuju dapur. Kise sebenarnya lega tapi juga takut. Apalagi ketika ia hampir mati terkena sabetan sumpit dari Aomine. Mau mengucapkan terima kasih-pun serasa berat dan beku sehingga Kise memilih diam dan duduk di samping Kuroko, kembali menikmati ikan tim tersebut.

Aomine kembali membuka pintu dapur dan melihat Kagami sedang mengulen adonan untuk dibuat lamian. Meja dapurnya telah diubah menjadi meja khusus untuk mengolah lamian. Dari permukaannya saja, Aomine tahu bahwa Kagami sudah melapisi permukaanya dengan minyak dan merata. Dengan cekatan, tangan Kagami meremas, memijat, dan mendorong adonan tersebut. Sesekali ia menambahkan air pucat yang ada di mangkok kecil di sebelahnya. Mata Aomine memincing melihatnya.

'Tadi kalau tidak salah, ia memilih menu Lamian. Mie yang ditarik menggunakan tangan. Jika ia tidak bisa menakar penggunaan tepung, garam, dan waktu untuk mengistirahatkan adonan. Serta tidak adanya teknik dan tenaga yang seimbang, tidak akan bisa menghasilkan mie yang dengan tekstur kenyal dan ke-elastisitasannya akan kurang,' gumam Aomine melihat gerakan tangan Kagami.

Sementara itu di sisi Kagami, ia dengan susah payah mengatur tenaga dan instingnya mengingat-ingat lagi resep lamian yang pernah ia ketahui. Tapi di sisi lain, ia merasa beruntung dan tidak menyesal memilih lamian sebagai masakan ujiannya untuk berkerja di sini.

Merasa sudah cukup mengolah adonannya, Kagami mendiamkan adonannya agar mengembang. Sesekali melempar-lemparkannya untuk membantu mengembang. Selagi menunggu adonan mengembang, Kagami menyiapkan topping dan mendidihkan air di dalam kuali besar tempat ia akan merebus sayuran sebagai toppingnya. Bahan-bahan yang ia pilih untuk topping adalah timun, tomat, sayur chicory, dan puslane.

"Hoo… tidak menggunakan daging?" tanya Aomine menyengir.

"Tidak apa kan?" kata Kagami mendelik. Ia membersihkan sayurannya dengan dicuci menggunakan air mengalir lalu air ditiriskan di sebuah wadah rotan. Kemudian, sebelum dipotong, Kagami menepuk-nepuk timun tersebut.

"Untuk apa kau lakukan itu?" tanya Aomine.

"Kata guruku, menepuk-nepuk timun sebelum dimasak akan memudahkan untuk menyerap rasa," jelas Kagami kemudian mulai memotong-motong timunnya dan memotong-motongnya memanjang.

"Kau bodoh ya?"

"Diam kau!" teriak Kagami kesal bahkan tangannya hampir kepotong gara-gara ia menyediakan peluang untuk meneriaki calon atasan barunya tersebut. Setelah selesai memotong-motong, Kagami menyempatkan diri untuk mencincang tomat dan mengolah sayuran lainnya sebelum kembali mengolah adonannya. Diremasnya, ditarik dan didorongnya adonan tersebut sampai 3 kali lalu didiamkannya lagi sembari Kagami mengecek kualinya apakah airnya sudah mendidih atau belum lalu ia kembali lagi meremas-remas adonannya hingga ia merasa sudah cukup lalu didiamkannya lagi.

'Adonannya sebentar lagi jadi. Sekarang… siapkan dulu sayurannya!' gumam Kagami dalam hatinya kemudian membuka tutup kuali di mana air di dalamnya sudah mendidih. 'Bagus. Pertama mulai dari sayur chicory.' Kagami memasukkan sayur hijau tersebut ke dalam kuali. 'Tambahkan sedikit garam… untuk menjaga kerenyahan sayur chicory tidak boleh direbus terlalu lama.' Kagami mengamati sayur tersebut lalu beberapa detik kemudian mengangkatnya dan ditiriskan lalu diletakkannya di sebuah piring. 'Selanjutnya merebus purslane dan celtuse.'

'Dia tahu bagaimana waktu yang tepat untuk merebus chicory. Hebat juga…!' batin Aomine menyengir kecil. Ia bersandar di dekat pintu masuk. Memerhatikkan Kagami yang memasukkan kedua jenis sayuran yang tersisa dan juga menyalakkan panci dan memanaskan minyak lalu memasukkan tomat cincang ke dalamnya yang malah membuat Aomine mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau ingin membuat saus tomat?"

"Oh! Kau langsung tau rupanya. Saus tomat adalah bumbu rempah utama di Shanxi. Jadi aku pikir untuk menggunakannya," kata Kagami kemudian kembali berkerja dengan cekatan.

Kini saatnya yang sudah dinantikan oleh Aomine. Bagaimana Kagami akan membuat mie-nya. Semua topping tambahan sudah diselesaikan oleh Kagami dengan cepat dan waktu yang pas. Laki-laki berambut merah tersebut menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan membunyikan kedua sendi tangannya. Mempersiapkan tenaga yang ia punya.

Kagami memercikan sedikit tepung ke atas meja dapur yang sudah diberi minyak tadi lalu menggulung adonan mienya hingga panjang. Diangkatnya lalu dibuat bentuk kepang dan kemudian…

_BRAK!_

Adonan dibanding di atas meja berkali-kali.

_BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!_

Hal yang sama dilakukannya berulang kali. Aomine bahkan dapat melihat urat-urat tangannya dan konsentrasinya dalam mengerjakan mie ini. Aomine sendiri tahu bahwa membuat lamian yang bertekstur kenyal dan rasa enak serta tidak putus bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Setelah memotong-motong bagian adonan tersebut. Inilah saat Kagami membentuk adonan tersebut menjadi helaian-helaian mie yang tidak putus. Untuk beberapa lama, Aomine memperhatikan cara Kagami saling menggerakan tangannya hingga mulai terlihat bentuk asli dari adonan tersebut.

'Ehhh! Apa!?'

Mata Aomine terbelak ketika melihat helaian-helaian mie yang telah dibuat oleh Kagami. Begitu tipis dan halus bagaikan kain sutra dan terlebih lagi mie itu panjang tapi tidak putus. Sang pemilik toko bahkan harus mengucek matanya untuk memastikan bahwa yang ia lihat adalah mie bukan sebuah kain dengan bidadari menawan yang memintalnya.

'Heee! Aku tau kau takjub, hitam!' batin Kagami bangga dan sombongnya kelewat batas. Kagami memotong-motong mie tersebut sesuai porsinya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam kuali air mendidih sebanyak 3 potongan gulungan mie. Mendiamkannya sebentar dan tidak diaduk. Takut-takutnya mie-nya malah ruwet di dalam. Tak lama, Kagami mengangkat satu demi satu gumpalan mie tersebut, memasukkannya ke dalam mangkok dan menambahkan topping.

Lamian Kagami, siap disajikan!

Di dalam mangkok yang putih, terdapat satu porsi mie lamian yang nampak sangat halus dan menawan. Di atasnya dihias dengan topping sayuran dan tersusun sangatlah rapi. Di sekitar mie tersebut terdapat saus tomat berwarna merah tua dan dari keseluruhannya tercium aroma yang membangkitkan rasa lapar.

"Bagus, bagus," komentar Aomine kemudian mengambil nampan dan meletakan 3 mangkok lamian buatan Kagami di atasnya. Dengan satu tangan dan dibantu bahu, Aomine mengangkat tampan tersebut keluar dapur.

Kise dan Kuroko yang sudah berada di luar, menanti dengan bosannya segera berubah aura wajahnya melihat kedatangan Aomine bersama dengan nampan di tangan kirinya.

"Wow! Aominecchi, ternyata bisa melayani juga," kata Kise.

"Berisik pirang!" bentak Aomine meletakan nampan tersebut lalu Kise dan Kuroko serta Aomine masing-masing mengambil satu mangkok dan sepasang sumpit yang sudah tersedia sejak tadi.

"Itadakimasu," ucap ketiganya mulai memasukkan satu sumpitan penuh mie ke dalam mulut.

…!?

Ketiganya terdiam ketika merasakan bagaimana lembutnya tekstur dan kenyalnya mie yang berada di dalam mulut mereka. Tidak alot ataupun memekar tapi rasanya seperti memenuhi seluruh ruang di dalam mulut. Tak ada bau hambar tepung. Yang ada adalah rasa gurih yang larut dalam panas dan menguap. Asam manisnya saus tomat, panasnya lada, dan asinnya garam melebur menjadi satu rasa.

'E-enaaakkkk!' batin Kise menguyah mienya dengan wajah bahagia. Dan Kuroko walau tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, terlihat dari raut wajahnya bahwa ia sangat menikmati Lamian tersebut. Tapi dilain sisi, Aomine malah memasang wajah seriusnya lagi sambil memejamkan mata. Meneliti setiap inci kelembutan yang ia rasakan.

"Aku mengerti," kata Kuroko setelah menelan habis mie yang ia rasakan. "Ini pasti Kansui powder."

"Kansui powder?" ucap Kise bingung.

"Kau sudah lama berada di dapur tapi tidak tahu?" kata Aomine dengan nada mengejek membuat urat-urat di dahi Kise menonjol sedikit.

"Maaf saja ya!" balas Kise.

"Biar aku yang jelaskan. Kansui powder atau Peng Hui powder adalah sejenis 'perekat' yang sudah dikembangkan. Menambahkan dengan takaran yang pas bisa membuat mie tidak mudah putus dan elastis," kata Aomine.

"Selain itu, penambahan takaran garam dan mengistirahatkan adonan dalam waktu yang pas juga berpengaruh, Kise-kun," lanjut Kuroko.

"Hoo! Begitu! Tapi bukannya Kansui powder itu beracun ya?" kata Kise lagi.

"Bila kebanyakan maka bisa keracunan…" jawab Kuroko kembali memakan satu suapan mie tersebut. "Selain itu cara mengolah sayurannya juga pas. Rasa renyahnya masih dapat dirasakan dalam mulut. Aomine-kun. Sepertinya ini sudah cukup untuk memperkerjakan dia di sini."

"Hmmm…?" Aomine menelan makanannya dulu kemudian bersandar di belakang kursi. "Belum. Tapi aku jamin ini yang terakhir."

"Mouu… Aominecchi, mau sampe kapan? Lagipula kami juga sudah cukup kenyang sekarang. Bagaimana mencicipi 2 menu berat lainnya?" tanya Kise khawatir.

"Bego…" ejek Aomine.

"Maaf saja ya!" teriak Kise.

Lalu tiba-tiba seseorang tamu yang sudah tua renta masuk ke dalam restorant tersebut. Aomine memberi isyarat kepada Kise, bukan Kuroko – karena keberadaan Kuroko yang tipis tidak akan disadari oleh lelaki tua tersebut – untuk menanyakan pesanan si tamu. Kise menurut dan memasang wajah ramah terseyumnya kepada pelanggan.

"Selamat datang. Ingin pesan apa?" tanya Kise kepada pelanggan yang sudah duduk.

"Oooh… anak muda. Kau tahu bahwa aku sudah tua jadi mungkin makanku cuma sedikit. Kalau bisa aku ingin makan nasi goreng seafood saja. Lagipula, restaurant di depan sana ramai sekali. Aku jadi tidak suka," kata orang tua tersebut.

"Y-ya… mohon ditunggu sebentar," jawab Kise mempertahankan senyumannya dan menuliskan pesanannya dalam secarik kertas putih. 'Lagi-lagi pelarian dari restaurant seberang…' batin Kise mempunyai aura buruk. Kise segera menuju dapur dan melihat Kagami ingin mempersiapkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat menu nasi goreng seafood.

"Oh, Kise? Ada apa? Kebetulan sekali aku ingin kau…"

"Kagami, kita ada pesanan. Dan kebetulan dia ingin memesan nasi goreng seafood," kata Kise menunjukan secarik kertas putih yang tertera pesanan sang pelanggan.

"Eh?" Lalu Aomine masuk ke dalam dapur.

"Kagami… Siapkan pesanan orang itu!" perintah Aomine menatap Kagami menantang.

"YOSH!"

To Be Continued

Hii! Minna-san!

Mohon maaf sudah lama gak update. Laamaaa bangeettt

Oh! Karena saya sendiri gak berpuasa, ingin mengucapkan selamat menuaikan ibadah puasa. Puasanya yang lancar ya :D

Oh ya yang saya tulis di atas berdasarkan sebuah resep dari internet. jadi jika ada kesalahan tolong dimaafkan. Saya sendiri masih dalam tahap belajar soal masak-memasak...

Sekian dari saya dan nantikan kelanjutannya. Terima kasih!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

Chinese Restaurant

_"Aku ingin makan nasi goreng seafood," kata sang kakek tua._

Kagami mulai berpikir di dalam dapur. Sejenak, ia sempat melihat ke arah ruang makan dan melihat si pelanggan yang ternyata sudah tua renta. Kagami juga sudah menyiapkan seluruh bahan-bahan yang ia perlukan untuk membuat nasi goreng seafood miliknya seperti udang, cumi, potongan daging ikan kakap kukus, daun seledri, kacang polong, dan telur yang sudah dikocok olehnya. Ia juga menambahkan potongan wortel, dan batang brokoli yang dicincang berbentuk dadu kecil-kecil. Kise juga sudah diminta untuk memindahkan 1 porsi nasi ke dalam kulkas untuk didinginkan. Karena nasi yang baru matang kurang cocok untuk dijadikan nasi goreng.

Lalu satu ide melintas di kepala Kagami.

"Kise, kau bisa membuat kaldu ikan kental?" tanya Kagami. Kise yang mendengarnya mengangguk tapi, bingung dengan pertanyaan Kagami. "Kau bisa menggunakan sisa tulang ikan yang tadi aku kukus."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Kise.

"Aku punya ide bagus!" jawab Kagami terseyum lebar.

Ia kemudian memulai memasak. Kagami memanaskan wajan di atas api kecil dan memasukan minyak wijen ke dalamnya. Setelah panas, Kagami memasukan telur lalu mengaduknya hingga matang. Ia kemudian memasukan seluruh bahan ke dalam wajan.

"Kise! Mana nasinya!" teriak Kagami.

"Oh iya!" Kise berlari dari tempat memasaknya ke kulkas untuk mengambil nasi tersebut dan menyerahkannya kepada Kagami sebelum kembali ke tempatnya. Kagami menuangkan seluruh nasi dalam mangkok ke wajan dan menyalakan apinya menjadi besar. Ia kemudian menambahkan saus ikan dengan sedikit garam, gula, dan lada lalu mulai memasak seluruh bahan makanan yang ada. Tangan kanannya memegang spatula dan tangan kirinya memegang pegangan wajan. Sesekali, Kagami menggerakan wajan tersebut untuk membantu seluruh masakan tercampur rata.

Di sisi lain, Kise yang telah selesai membuat kaldu ikan dari sisa tulang ikan, menuangkan kuah tersebut ke dalam frying pan kecil dan menambahkan tepung untuk mengentalkan serta gula dan garam. "Aku sudah selesai di sini, Kagami," kata Kise.

"Aku juga," jawab Kagami menuangkan masakannya ke dalam mangkok bulat, menutup mulut mangkok dengan piring dan membaliknya hingga tercetak bentuk setengah bola yang sempurna di sana. Nasi goreng putih yang sangat cantik dengan hiasan hijau, orange, dan kuning serta baunya yang sangat menggugah selera. Kise yang melihatnya harus menelan ludah. Kagami mengambil frying pan dari tangan Kise dan menuangkan sedikit ke atas nasi goreng tersebut yang sangat mengejutkan Kise.

"KA-KAGAMI!?" teriak Kise panik. Seumur hidup, baru kali ini ia melihat nasi goreng dengan kuah.

"Tenang saja," kata Kagami terseyum penuh dengan percaya diri. Kise meletakan piring nasi goreng seafood berkuah itu di atas nampan dan membawanya keluar dari dapur lalu menyajikan masakan tersebut dengan wajah khawatir apalagi setelah melihat mata membelak kaget dari Aomine dan Kuroko.

"Oho… nasi goreng yang menarik," kata kakek itu. Kise cuma bisa terseyum getir dan menyingkir dari sana. Semua orang yang ada di situ – Aomine, Kuroko, dan Kise – melihat dengan takut-takut saat sang kakek memakan nasi goreng tersebut berserta kuahnya. Dan hasilnya sangat diluar dugaan mereka.

"Sempurna! Sangat enak!" kata kakek itu melahap makanannya. "Baru kali ini aku memakan nasi goreng seperti ini. Aku sudah susah mengunyah tapi, dengan bantuan kaldu ikan ini, makanku jadi lebih gampang, ohohoho," kata sang kakek senang.

"Oy, Kise, tadi si koki itu memasukan apa?" tanya Aomine berbisik pada Kise.

"Eh? Dia Cuma menambahkan kaldu ikan kok," jawab Kise.

"Begitu rupanya. Hanya melihat betapa bahagianya kakek itu makan sepertinya aku bisa menduga rasanya. Rasa nasi gorengnya tidak akan jauh beda dengan rasa nasi goreng biasa tapi, dengan tambahan kaldu ikan tersebut, rasa hangat umami bagaikan tumpah di dalam mulut… Dia menggunakan saos ikan ya?"

"Loh kok Aominecchi bisa tahu?"

"Saos ikan merupakan bumbu yang menyediakan rasa umami dibandingkan campuran garam, gula, dan lada. Hooo… dari sini saja aku bisa melihat butiran-butiran nasinya terpisah. Ini baru nasi goreng kelas atas!" puji Aomine.

"Memangnya nasi goreng butiran nasinya harus terpisah ya?" tanya Kuroko.

"Kau memang suka makan nasi goreng benyek seperti makan nasi kanji? Nasi goreng yang benar itu, semua butiran nasinya terpisah satu sama lain dan tidak lengket!" kata Aomine balik dengan nada sinis.

"Tidak sih," jawab Kuroko seadanya.

"Kise atau Kuroko!" panggil Kagami dari balik jendela counter dapur. "Aku sudah membuat dessert-nya," kata Kagami mengeluarkan tiga buah piring kecil berbentuk daun dengan puding buah naga berlapis empat berwarna putih dan merah keunguan berbentuk bunga teratai yang sangat cantik bagaikan permata. Mata Kuroko dan Kise berubah menjadi 'aw' mendadak.

Aomine yang melihatnya, merampas nampan yang dipegang Kise lalu mengambil satu piring puding cantik tersebut membuat Kise dan Kuroko shok di tempat. Pria bersurai biru itu mendekati sang pelanggan dan meletakan piring puding nan cantik di dekatnya sambil membungkuk dengan sopan – karena Aomine ketinggian.

"Silahkan, ini gratis dari kami," kata Aomine berlagak sopan. Sang kakek melihat puding cantik tersebut tertawa hangat dan memakannya dengan senang hati sambil sesekali berbincang dengan Aomine yang tetap berdiri menemani sang kakek. Kise dan Kuroko memakan pudingnya dengan lahap dan hati gembira, melupakan rasa kenyang mereka – meskipun Kuroko hanya memiliki wajah datar. Dan Kagami terseyum puas melihat hasil kerja kerasnya dari balik jendela dapur.

Setelah sang kakek membayar makanannya dan pulang, Aomine memanggil Kagami keluar dari dapur dan mengamatinya dengan seksama membuat koki baru tersebut canggung dan tegang. Apalagi sorot mata Aomine yang tajam menusuk dan sebelah tangannya memegang dagunya seakan berpikir dengan keras. Bahkan Kise dan Kuroko juga ikutan tegang.

Ketegangan semakin meningkat saat Aomine menghela napas berat dan menggelengkan kepala.

"O-Oy! Maksudmu apa seperti itu! Aku sudah memenuhi tantanganmu!" kata Kagami.

"Benar, Aominecchi! Masakannya enak loh! Siapa tahu bisa membangkitkan keterpurukan kita!" timpal Kise.

"Aku setuju dengan Kise-kun," sahut Kuroko.

"Eng… gak, gak bisa…" gumam Aomine menggelengkan kepalanya lagi membuat semuanya terkejut. Lalu tiba-tiba Aomine menjentikkan jarinya dan matanya melihat ke langit-langit restaurant sambil berkata, "Oh ya! Kalau sepertinya yang itu bisa."

"Hah? Apanya yang bisa?" tanya Kagami mengerutkan sebelah alisnya. Aomine seperti budek seketika karena ia tidak menggubris pertanyaan Kagami dan mendekatinya, memegang pundak tegap Kagami. Lalu tangannya menjalar ke sisi samping dada dan turun ke pinggang membuat Kagami berteriak melengking ke seluruh penjuru restaurant lalu menjitak Aomine dengan kencang. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN AHO!"

"Hentaicchi," komentar Kise.

"Gak bermoral," kata Kuroko.

"Kalian berdua mau kupotong gaji, hah!?" teriak Aomine masih memegang kepalanya yang sakit. "Dan kau! Baru hari pertama sudah memukul bos!"

"KAU YANG MINTA DIPUKUL, AHO!" balas Kagami dengan wajah memerah.

"JANGAN SALAH PAHAM YA!" balas Aomine lalu berjalan ke arah tangga ke lantai 2 restaurant di sudut dalam ruangan, dekat meja kasirnya.

"Eh, aku baru sadar, gedung ini punya lantai 2, ya?" tanya Kagami sudah bisa mengontrol ekspresinya.

"Bukan hanya 2 lantai. Lantai satu untuk restaurant, lantai 2 adalah tempat tinggal Aomine-kun. Sementara lantai 3 atap," jawab Kuroko.

"Kalian juga tinggal di sini?" tanya Kagami lagi.

"Kami punya rumah sendiri kok," jawab Kise sweatdrop.

"Oh, maaf. Soalnya, restaurant ini cukup luas. Apalagi kalau lantai 2 hanya dijadikan tempat tinggal satu orang," kata Kagami.

"itu karena awalnya, lantai 2 juga adalah restaurant. Tapi, sejak restaurant ini semakin sepi, jadinya Aomine-kun memutuskan untuk tinggal di sini sekalian ia bisa mengontrol restaurantnya dengan lebih baik," jawab Kuroko.

"Semakin sepi?" gumam Kagami. Namun sebelum Kuroko atau Kise menjawab, Aomine sudah turun terlebih dahulu.

"Nah, sekarang, ayo kita tutup," kata Aomine sambil berkacak pinggang dan berwajah datar.

"HAH!? INI KAN BARU BUKA! BARU ADA SATU PELANGGAN!" kata Kagami bingung sekaligus naik pitam dengan keegoisan Aomine. Maklumlah. Dia adalah bos dan pemilik tempat ini.

"Okessu!"

"Siap."

"KALIAN JUGA KENAPA SETUJU!?" teriak Kagami melihat 2 pelayan itu bersikap santai saja mendengar perintah dari Aomine. Kise dengan senyuman biasanya dan Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya. Mereka nampak tidak memperdulikan Kagami dan mulai membereskan meja-meja.

"Aomine-kun adalah pemilik di tempat ini. Dia yang berkuasa," jawab Kuroko mengambil nampan dari jendela dapur dan pergi ke salah satu meja terdekat untuk mengambil kecap, saus, dan tempat sumpit sendok garpu lalu meletakannya di atas nampan.

"Lagipula target hari ini juga sudah tercapai, kok," kata Kise melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kuroko. Kagami yang mendengar jawaban mereka berdua terpaku di lantai, tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh mereka berdua, terutama Kise.

"Kalian cuma menargetkan satu orang satu hari...?" tanya Kagami.

"Iya."

"BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN!?" teriak Kagami merasa dibodohi. Di tengah emosinya yang meledak-ledak, Kagami merasa pundaknya disentuh oleh seseorang. Ia-pun menoleh menatap wajah Aomine yang malas dan dekat dengannya. Sedetik kemudian, Aomine merangkul Kagami.

"Ikut aku," kata Aomine langsung.

"HAH!?"

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara. Teriakanmu mengganggu tetangga," kata Aomine setengah menyeret Kagami di rangkulannya. Kise dan Kuroko berusaha tidak peduli terhadap mereka dan meneruskan kegiatan beres-beres mereka sambil berdoa supaya Kagami bisa selamat dari sergapan sang puma tak tahu diri itu.

XXXX

Rupanya Kagami dibawa ke lantai 2 bangunan restaurant dari tangga yang ruang makan. Di depannya, ia merasa seperti baru masuk ke dalam rumah seseorang. Diluar ekspetasi dari perkataan Kuroko dan Kise. Rak sepatu di bagiam sampingnya. Sedikit ke depannya terdapat lemari kecil dan tempat menaruh payung. Sebelah kanannya adalah pintu dan ada jalan lagi di sampingnya. Dindingnya di cat krem dengan lantai kayu gelap. Benar-benar persis seperti ruang depan sebuah rumah.

"Lepas sepatumu," ucap Aomine dan berjalan duluan lalu menghilang di balik lorong. Kagami segera melakukan perintah Aomine dan mengikutinya. Sebentar mereka berjalan, Aomine mengeluarkan kunci dan membuka pintu di depannya. Kagami mengikutinya masuk dan langsung merasa ingin keluar lagi.

Pasalnya, itu kamar Aomine.

Dengan sebuah ranjang ukuran sedang di pojok ruangan dengan dashboard berbentuk laci. Sebuah meja kerja dengan perlatan komputer lengkap. Lemari pakaian berada di sampingnya. Majalah-majalah porno bertumpuk di samping ranjang dan ada yang berserakan di lantai. Sebuah jendela yang lurus dengan pintu.

"Masuklah, bodoh," ucap Aomine malas.

"Si-siapa yang kau bilang bodoh!" hardik Kagami dulu. Aomine berdecih kesal dan menarik tangan Kagami dengan kasar lalu menutup pintu kamarnya. Jadilah Kagami masuk ke sarang puma. Ia meneliti sebentar ruangan tersebut lalu memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi depan komputer sambil mengamati Aomine membongkar lemari pakaiannya. "Kau sedang apa?" tanya Kagami.

"Mencarikanmu seragam," jawab Aomine tanpa melihat ke arah Kagami. "Tadi aku mau membawakannya ke bawah tapi, sepertinya yang itu kekecilan. Jadinya aku membawamu naik sekalian, siapa tahu bisa dicoba di sini."

"Seragam?"

"Ah, ketemu!"

"Eh?" Aomine mengeluarkan sebuah atasan changshan hitam berlengan panjang dan berkancing putih. "Sekarang buka baju!" perintah Aomine. Kagami shock di tempat. "Tenang, bukan saatnya aku menikmati makanan penutup, kok."

'Maksudmu apa!? Maksudmu apa!? Asdfghjkasdjafhkahfaskhfjdfhkjsahfiawulhtfakjfvgkj!?' batin Kagami.

"Cih! Lama!" kata Aomine kesal dan mendatangi Kagami langsung.

_BRAK BRUK BRAK BRUK KYAAAA BRAK BRAK ASDFGHJHUSDG_

Sementara itu di lantai satu, Kuroko dan Kise yang sedang menaikkan kursi ke atas meja mendengar suara sangat berisik dan teriakan tertahan dari atas mereka. Bahkan serpihan cat langit-langit seakan sebentar lagi runtuh.

"Mereka langsung akur, ya..." respon Kise sambil mendongak dengan sebutir keringat mengalir di pipinya.

"Baguslah Aomine-kun menemukan orang yang tepat," kata Kuroko meletakan satu kursi di atas meja mendapat sorotan mata sweatdrop dari Kise.

"Maksudmu orang itu... koki 'kan?"

_Tring..._

Bunyi di pintu berbunyi. Menandakan ada orang yang masuk.

"Ah, maaf kami akan closing-!?" Perkataan Kise tercekat di tenggorokannya ketika ia melihat siapa pelanggan yang masuk. Wajahnya mendadak pucat dan sorotan matanya sangat tajam akan ketakutan dan keterkejutan.

"Seperti biasanya, kalian selalu tutup lebih awal. Bila begini, profit tidak akan bisa naik," ucap sang 'pelanggan'.

"Selamat datang, Akashi-kun," sapa Kuroko dengan wajah serius.

Akashi Seijuurou, sang pemilik Ousama Chinese Restaurant yang terletak di seberang restaurant Aomine, berdiri dengan senyumannya yang khas. Pakaian changshan hitam panjang dengan kancing emas dan celana panjang putih serta sepatu hitam. Membuat siapa saja yang memandangnya seperti memandang kaisar China baru turun untuk melihat rakyat jelata.

"Bagaimana dengan koki baru kalian?" tanyanya membuat suasana restaurant tersebut setegang dan sedingin besi. Senyuman Akashi semakin lebar mengetahui apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Kise dan Kuroko. Keduanya sama sekali tidak ingin memberi tahu soal Kagami kepada Akashi karena mereka tahu, lelaki berwarna mata ganda itu sangatlah berbahaya – licik.

"Kami sudah tutup, dan koki baru itu sudah pulang," jawab Kuroko tegas mengejutkan Kise.

"Kurokocchi, apa tidak apa-apa kau bernada seperti itu?" bisik Kise.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Ryouta. Apa hak-mu bisa berbicara seperti itu?" kata Akashi menatap tajam Kuroko namun, Kuroko tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Sebelum melontarkan satu kalimat lagi, Kagami berteriak memanggil Kuroko dan Kise dari tangga.

"Kise! Kuroko! Coba lihat ini!" kata Kagami menunjukan pakaian seragamnya yang hampir sama dengan yang dikenakan oleh Kuroko dan Kise. Changshan berwarna hitam dengan kancing putih, celana hitam dan ia membawa celemek putihnya juga di tangan. "Loh? Ada pelanggan?" tanya Kagami melihat kehadiran Akashi dan berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Mau apa kau kemari, Akashi," kata Aomine tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang Kagami dan mencegahnya untuk berjalan lebih jauh. Aomine menatap Akashi dengan penuh kebencian yang luar biasa. Bahkan auranya sudah serasa berbeda.

"Hanya ingin melihat bagaiamana perkembangan sainganku," jawab Akashi.

"Saingan?" ucap Kagami bingung.

"Namamu Kagami?" tanya Akashi berjalan mendekati Kagami melewati Kise dan Kuroko yang hanya bisa menatap Akashi tanpa bergerak sedikit-pun. Aomine berdiri di sebelah Kagami dan terus memperhatikan gerakan Akashi sambil memincingkan matanya.

"Ka-Kagami Taiga..." jawab Kagami.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Akashi Seijuurou. Pemilik Ousama Chinese Restaurant. Dan tentu saja, orang yang berjaya setelah kebangkrutan restaurant milik majikan barumu!"

To Be Continued

* * *

Konnichiwa~! Ni Hao~!

Lagi satu chapter yang lamaaaa banget gak update-update!

Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya m(_ _)m

Masih bersediakah untuk review? Follow? dan Favorite?

Sampai bertemu lagi ;)


End file.
